Life Changed On Christmas
by Dorks In Forks
Summary: Rensemee Cullen is finally full grown and she is deeply in love with Jacob Black. It's christmas and its Nessie's last year in Forks before leaving home for school. When a knock at the door leaves the family shocked and in pain, what will Nessie do?
1. Gifts

Gifts

Rensemee Carlie Cullen Point of View

"Merry Christmas, Nessie!!" Everyone exclaimed as I came down the stairs of the large house. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to see a huge mound of presents under the tree. I could faintly see the name 'Nessie' written on each one. They knew how much I hated gifts, I always felt bad because I really had nothing to give to them.

"oh" I said hitting the last stop and tripping. Jacob caught me. He smiled and placed me back on my feet.

Jacob and I are in love. I loved him even after he told me about the imprinting thing, I don't care. We loved each other more then anything.

I was now full-grown and was very mature. I acted like an adult…most of the time. I never did act like a teenager and Emmett made fun of me for that. He said 'Gee, Ness, act your age!'. I was merely very offended by that. I really don't know why though.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me while Jacob's hand was still in mine. She was so…Alice-y. There was no other explanation to Alice.

"Oh, Nessie, c'mon and open some presents! THIS IS GOING TO BE GREAT!!!!" She squeaked at the top of her lungs causing me to cover my ears.

"Ok, only if you shut up, and try not to kill me ears again," I laughed. She pouted and pulled me to the Christmas tree. I dragged Jacob too.

She placed a big box in my hands. I sat down on the floor and Jacob followed. I looked up at my family.

Alice was so excited it was scary and Jasper, poor, poor, Jasper. He could feel that excitement radiating off of Alice, he looked afraid. He had a reason too.

Rosalie was smiling a breathtaking smile that seemed kind but her eyes almost seemed nervous . Emmett looked as stupid as ever with his giant grin from ear to ear. Grandmother Esme had that type of smile that made you feel good no matter how bad the day is. Grandfather Carlisle had his calm, usual, smile on. My mom had her smile that was so sweet it was amazing. My dad looked appreciative, I had no clue why. Then I looked at Jacob.

He had a light smile on this face but his eyes looked nervous. He never looked like this unless something bad was going to happen. I was curious now.

I slowly unwrapped the box until Alice shirked "OPEN IT! SCREW THE PAPER!" and ripped all the paper off in one quick movement.

It was a shoe box but inside was picture frames. There were five of them. I took each one out and looked at the pictures in them.

One was a dark wood picture frame with a picture of my parents and me in front of the cottage when I was only a baby.

The one with the light blue frame had Emmett playing hide and go seek with me and I only looked about four.

Another, the one with the gold frame, was one with Dad and me sitting on the piano bench when I was little. This one made me…emotional. It was so sweet.

The one with the black frame had a picture of everyone, even the wolves, standing in the back by the river. Everyone with a smile on their face. I smiled a widely, stupid, smile.

The last one on the very bottom was my favorite. It had a bronze-colored, metal, frame that was spiraled in little swirls. It was the prettiest frame. Inside the frame was a picture of Jacob and I asleep against each other in the back, under a large cider tree on a sunny day. We looked so happy and calm.

I looked back up at my family. They all watched me cautiously. A single tear ran down my face.

"Thank you," I choked out. I was used to getting gifts and presents every other day but you could tell that this first gift had so much thought.

"Oh, Nessie," my mother cooed leaning over to touch my face. I reached my had up to touch hers. I showed her how much it meant to me.

"Ok, Ness, these Christmas presents are very special. We all have put so much thought into this." Mom said leaning back into the couch.

The rest of the gifts pasted. Each one of them made me cry. I got a photo album my aunts had been working on since I was born (Mom got a copy too), a stuffed animal wolf from Germany (I was surprised to discover it was Aunt Rose's idea.), a pillow case with Emmett's favorite sayings on it, it made me laugh. I also got a necklace from my parent, it was simple but beautiful.

Esme got me a vast amount of cookbooks and pots and pans. We discovered my ability to cook. Ha, it was funny to live in a house full of vampires and nobody eats. Normally everyone would try the food and say it would've been better if they were human. Jacob loved my food….damn that kid could eat.

Finally at the end of the gifts came and I was so happy. I could just feel the love in the room.

"T-thank you. Thank you so much. This means so much to me." I said looking down at the floor.

"Hey," Jacob said to me. Everybody seemed to sit forward in their seats. "That's not all of the gifts."

Jacob sat up, only taking one of my hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it and began to speak.

"Rensemee Cullen, I love you so much. I want you to be mine forever. So, if its okay, will you marry me?" Jacob said so calm. So this is why everyone was acted so strange.

I loved Jacob so much, and, yes, I want to marry him.

The room dead silent except for breathing. Wait, oh, ha-ha, they were waiting for me.

"Yes!!" I shirked. Jacob grabbed my left hand and slowly, put the ring on my ring finger. I blushed and he pulled me into a deep, long kiss. To my surprise, no one interrupted. Not even Emmett.

The kiss ended. Everyone clapped and cheered. I blushed deeper.

"I love you," I said to Jacob. He just smiled as he pulled me up to stand all the way up. We were surrounded by my family. Hugs and kisses were stuck upon me but I could only see Jacobs face.

"I love you too." Jacob said before a group hug crushed me into his hot chest. We all hugged each other for about a minute when there was a knock on the door.

My dad went of to go get it. I smiled and thanked everyone for the gifts when we heard Dad gasp.

Alice shirked at the same time.

Jacob pulled me close and Jasper stood very close beside me holding, he was holding on to Alice. Mom ran to the front door and screamed. Grandpa ran to the door and we heard him gasp as well.

"JACOB! TAKE RENESMEE SOMEWHERE! ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" Dad yelled really loud from the door.

Jacob picked me up and carried me out the back door. I could smell blood. Who was it?

He sat me down by a tree. I was shivering so he left to phase. He was back under a minute later as a wolf.

He curled around me and I wrapped my arms around his large neck. I sighed. He glanced up at my face. I tucked my face in his very fluffy fur.

"What is going on?" I asked him. He shrugged.

The only thing I hated about him being in wolf form was that he couldn't talk. I loved his voice. I wanted to hear it.

We sat there for hours. I fell asleep, so did Jacob.

* * *

I was awoken by Jacob nudging me. I blinked groggily. It was snowing.

Jacob seemed so tense. Too tense. He left to phase. When he came back he didn't say anything. He simply wrapped his arms around me.

We jumped when we heard someone scream.

"RUN! RENSEMEE! RUN!" Mom yelled coming toward us with Dad close behind.

Jacob practically tossed me to Dad as he ran and phased right in mid-run. My dad sat me up on Jacob's back. We ran. We ran faster then I've ever been.

We hit a highway and stopped. I guess we were safe.

"Mom, what is going on?" I asked my mother who was wearing a tortured expression.

"H-he's dead?" Mom spoke. Her eyes looked sad.

I looked to my Dad, he was wearing the same look. Jacob barked to get their attention.

"Carlisle's dead." Dad whispered.


	2. Author's Note I'm sorry

**Oops I'm sorry. I didn't put another author's note last chapter and I'm regretting it. I was re-reading it and I feel upset about killing off Carlisle. This is my first non-humor story and I'm definitely going to finish this story. I'm also going to type a summery of each story after chapter. So this is the summery for Gifts**

**Its Christmas and Nessie is emotional about some of the gifts she is getting. She is in shock when Jacob purposes to her. She says yes. A knock on the door that Edward goes to answer it and is terrified to find something unknown. Jacob and Nessie flee the house and sit in the woods for hours having no clue of what is going on. Bella and Edward flee the house as well, they run south until they hit a highway and stop. Rensemee is in disbelief that Carlisle has been killed.**

**Nessie doesn't know about the safety of her other family members. Is Carlisle the only one dead? Who would want Carlisle dead?**

**Looking forward to posting more chapters soon. The next one will be up tomorrow. I hope. Thanks for reading**

**Haley Cullen **


	3. Sometimes, there's nothing to do but cry

Previously

"_H-he's dead?" Mom spoke. Her eyes looked sad._

_I looked to my Dad, he was wearing the same look. Jacob barked to get their attention._

"_Carlisle's dead." Dad whispered._

**Sometimes there's nothing to do but cry.**

I looked at my father before my legs gave out on me. I felt pain. So much pain, that my heart felt like it was going to explode. I fell to the ground. I didn't want anyone to catch me.

I cried for what seemed like hours. My mother picked me up off the ground.

"H-how?" I sobbed. I wanted to know, So I could kill the person. Anger had taken over my entire body now.

There was silence. I glared at my father. _Tell me now, or I'm going back to find out_ I thought to him.

He sighed and let out a growl. "Rensemee, I'm going to tell you the truth-'

I stopped him, "Why did you send me away when I could've helped?" I yelled at Dad.

"let me finish." He said in a stern voice, "When I went to answer the door there was…a person-"

"who?"

"Grandpa Charlie." he managed to get out. He stared down at the ground.

"He was all bloody and bruised. He had been beaten. Hard. Your mother ran to the door next and screamed. Then Carlisle," his voice cracked at 'Carlisle'. "came to the door and gasped. I told you to run to be safe. After that a male vampire came to the door, he said his name was Oliver, he had trapped us.

"I listened to his mind. He wanted to kill you, for that reason is unknown, Oliver said 'if you don't hand her over, the human dies'. Bella told him no but then got almost attacked but before I could get to her, Carlisle jumped in the way and saved her.

"Then more came, twelve males and seven females. We were all trapped. They cornered us, Carlisle was still fighting. We all watch Carlisle get ripped…apart." my father's tortured voice said, I didn't want him to go on. His face was a pure mask of horror.

Carlisle was his father. You could read the torture on dad's face. He just watched Carlisle die. He closed his eyes and started shaking.

I turned to my mother, she was sobbing with no tears. I wrapped my arms around her into a tight hug, I let the tears fall.

Jacob was in pure shock. He was in wolf form so he told all the other wolves.

Dad wrapped his arms around Mom and me. He hugged us tightly, his eyes still close. My eyes stayed open and were locked on something not there.

Then Jacob went running into the forest. A car went past but slowed down and stopped about two feet in front of us.

"Y'all need a ride?" a man with grey hair and blue eyes said. I could smell the alcohol coming off of him

"no," Dad said glaring at the driver who appeared drunk.

The man turned to me and gave me a wink, I released the grip around my parents. I stepped forward faster then a normal human could, I hit the car at an unnecessary force, leaving two dents. The man jumped.

"Leave. Now." I growled at the man. The look on the man's face changed and he sped off.

Jacob came back then, still as a wolf. He had no clothes. He nudged my side. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his fur. It made me calmer but nothing could take the pain away.

A twig snapped on the edge of the forest. Our heads snapped up to look for the danger.

A small figure stepped out the woods. Her pale skin and her black hair was covered in dirt.

"Alice!" I yelled. She ran over to me and hugged me. Her face covered in ashes and he clothes looked burned.

"T-there was a fire." she coughed and chocked.

Dad spoke, "Is everyone ok?" he dragged Mom with him over to grab Alice's hand.

"I-I" she was frozen, "can't find Jasper." she looked to be in so much pain.

"We'll find him. I swear." Mom said in a clean, out-of-body voice.

I hopped onto Jacobs back and demanded to go back to the house. Alice, Mom and Dad followed close behind. We ran for about fifteen minutes. When we got there, I started to cry.

The entire house was in flames, smoke rising high into the sky. Everything gone. There was no way to save the house.

Emmett was standing to the left of the burning house, Aunt Rose to his right. Rosalie was leaning against Emmett.

Jasper was in a tree, hiding. Just watching the house burn down. His eyes snapped up to where we were all standing. He rushed over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her.

"Where's Grandmother Esme?" I asked in only a whisper. Jasper just pointed to the edge of the yard.

I hopped down off of Jacob and ran over to where Jasper pointed. I found Grandma laying in the grass, shaking. She looked so sad, she had a reason to.

"Grandma, can I give you a hug?" I asked her. She sat up and hugged me.

"Thank you, Rensemee." She whispered. I pulled her up to stand.

I pulled her over to where my mother and father were. She broke down and cried. She screamed really loud.

I understood her and we just let her scream and cry. She had lost her soul mate, her house, and all of her belongings. The one thing she didn't loose was her family.

We stood there into the night until I drifted off the sleep.

Tomorrow will be a new day. We need to find the vampire who killed Grandpa Carlisle. What happened to Grandpa Charlie? Will we survive this?

**What is next for the Cullens and Jacob? The next chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow.**

**Summery-**

**Nessie and Jacob discover who killed Carlisle, a vampire by the name of Oliver and his coven of 19-including Oliver- 20. They came to capture Nessie. Bella was nearly attacked by Oliver but Carlisle saved her and died trying. **

**Alice comes to find Bella, Edward, Jacob and Nessie. She brings them back to the burning Cullen house. They find everyone is safe, but they lost a home and a loved family member. Nessie has many questions.**


	4. One down, three to go

**Two Weeks Later**

**First one…check!**

"I HATE YOU!" I heard Emmett scream at Rosalie. Things have been falling apart since the death of Carlisle, my grandfather. No one was loving or affectionate. Except for My mother and father. Jacob and I just sat there, me in Jacob's lap.

We hadn't done practically anything to try to find the vampire who caused all this. Grandpa Charlie was still in the hospital, I spent everyday there, and then come home at night.

When we told Grandpa Charlie about Grandpa Carlisle's death, Grandpa Charlie was very upset. He asked one question that we all wanted to answer, "Who would kill such a nice person?"

I haven't said a single word to Grandmother Esme. No has seen her since the night of Christmas. She ran off into the woods and said she'd see us again one day. She kisses my head and ran off.

Jacob had the pack searching for Oliver's Coven. My father wants to contact the Volturi, to get them to help. I completely agree but no else cares. We plan on going there either Friday or Saturday. It was only Sunday.

Alice hadn't said a word. Jasper sat in the corner. Emmett just yelled and broke things. Aunt Rosalie just, purely, acted like a bitch. Mom sat next to Dad and they held hands. Dad said "I love you" to her.

Everyone was at the cottage at the moment.

Rosalie and Emmett moved into the garage, they stayed there for a long time. Mom, Dad, Alice and Jasper were living in the cottage. Myself, however, was staying with Jacob back in La Push. It was the safest place for me.

I was upset to see my family like this. I was so angry.

"HEY!" I shouted, everyone's head snapped up, I stood up. Emmett and Rosalie stopped fighting. "Grandpa Carlisle would not want this! He wouldn't want his family to be so mean to each other! IF WE WANT TO FIX THE PROBLEM WE HAVE TO WORK TOGETHER! NOT eating each other's hearts because of stupid little things!!" I sent a glare at Rose and Em, "NOT grieving over it and not speaking!" I sent a look at Alice and Jasper, "NOT just sitting around doing nothing! We have to stick together. We have to stop them.

"Grandpa Carlisle would not want us to be upset about his death! He'd want us to celebrate his long, happy life! Now c'mon, I love you all, I love you all to death. Please, please stop this. Please." I yelled at my family. Dad stood up and clapped. I gave him a look that said 'I am not done yet'.

"Mom, Dad, you haven't kissed in two weeks. Kiss dammit! Emmett, you haven't said one joke, stupid or random thing in two weeks. I miss that side of you! Alice, normally I want you to shut up, but now I want you to talk. And what the hell, aren't you going to start screaming at me for wearing something out of style? Uncle Jazz, feel some emotion!!! And Jacob," I turned to him, "you haven't told you that you love me in two weeks. Actually, you haven't said anything since Christmas."

I stopped and looked at my shocked family. I was breathing so deeply and fiercely. "Now, I'm going to Volterra to find the Volturi to help me stop Oliver's coven, whether you like it or not. Jacob, you're coming with me." I dragged Jacob by the hand out of the house.

He stopped me before we got outside. He wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me into a slow, well needed kiss.

This kiss, there was something so special about it. So perfect. I wanted this kiss to last years but we didn't have that time.

He pulled out and then went back for a sweet peck on the tip of my nose. I almost giggled. He looked right into my eyes. I looked into his big, beautiful, brown eyes. I've never seen anything more beautiful.

"I love you, Rensemee." He said my full name special.

I looked at my ring finger that was occupied with a very special ring. I watched the light catch it and make a very small rainbow out of the diamond.

"Before we go to Italy, let's get married." I spoke so clearly.

Alice hopped off the couch and very lightly walked over to Jacob ad whispered something I couldn't here in his ear. Jacob nodded and Alice gave a "YAY!"

"Ummm…did I miss something?" I almost laughed, a sheepish smile was upon my face.

I turned back to see my mother seriously making out with my dad. Ew but very sweet. Emmett and Rosalie were hugging. Jasper looked like he had some emotion in him. Alice was looking around her body, obviously wondering why she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Jacob just smiled at me.

I had fixed only one of the major problems. That gave me an idea. I walked over to the counter and took out a piece of paper and a pencil.

I began to write….

_Rensemee's Things to do_

_Fix the family-hatred problem _(X)__

_Find Grandmother____

_Kill Oliver and his coven ____

_Marry Jacob ____(soon to be resolved)_

Jacob, who hadn't let go of me, looked down at the piece of paper and laughed. I looked at him. Why did he laugh?

He read my expression and shook his head, "Lets go get my car and find out."

"Huh?" I said as he pulled me out by my hand.

"Wait, Jake, take this one." Dad tossed the Volvo's keys at Jake and he caught them with one hand.

Before the everything went wrong, Jacob and dad had an awesome friendship. I heard Mom talking about how Dad and Jacob hated each other when Mom and Dad were dating.

"Thanks, Edward." Jacob said sincerely. I waved good bye to Mom and Dad. Then left.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my voice went up an octave while I was saying this. We walked slowly, hand in hand to the garage. Jacob opened my door of the Volvo, I climbed in and he closed it for me too. I watched him walk around to the driver's side. He was so sexy…wait, Ness, stop that, no wait, huh?

I wanted him. Like really _wanted_ him. That's one thing I can't wait for after we're married. That thought made me nervous. I would have no clue what to do! I pushed that thought out of my head.

"We're going to Vegas to get married." He said as he climbed in the seat. Shock crossed my face.

"Oh, Jake, um, ok!" I was so excited that I shook the car. I reached up and hit the little button that made the garage door open. He pulled out and sped down the road.

He turned on the radio and we both stupidly sang along with the song. It was awesome.

The clouds were gone for a little while so the moon was just beginning to shine over the horizon. In the middle of the street there was a figure. When the headlights hit it, I screamed.

A blonde haired man was standing in the street, I rubbed my eyes to see if it was really him.

"Grandpa?" I rolled down the window and asked.

"Nessie? Is that's you?" He asked back walking over to me. Sure enough, it was Grandpa Carlisle. Alive, well, as alive as a vampire could get.

"Yes, h-how are you alive? You were killed." I looked at him like he couldn't be there.

Jacob leaned across the seat. "WOAH!" he yelled.

"Yes, dear Rensemee, I was killed but then brought back. By a little vampire named Michelle. She has the ability to bring dead back alive and you see," his voice very excited, he looked down at himself, "I'm here! In the flesh!!"

I was frozen. HUH?!


	5. Leaving, For Now

**Some parts of this chapter I wanted to make a little bit more lighthearted, ya know. I am normally a comedy writer. so yeah.... On with the story and I don't own Twilight....**

"Um, could we meet you back at the cottage? I'm pretty sure everyone wants to see you." Jacob said rolling up the window. Grandfather Carlisle just nodded , then he ran to the forest and began running in the direction of the cottage.

Jacob put the car away very quickly. He ran out of the car and went over to the phone sitting on one of the workbenches and dialed. He waited for about thirty seconds until he started talking, "Edward, listen.." Jacob went on for about two minutes straight talking about the Grandfather Carlisle story. I heard my father spazed out over the phone. What the helk was going on?

"So I'm taking Nessie and leaving?" Jacob's eyes were wide. He waited for a moment, I could hear a light buzz. "Yes, goodbye." Jacob hit the end button in the phone.

"What are we doing?" I asked walking over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around my neck at the same time. Then we kissed.

We kissed for the longest time. This kiss though I could feel the real and true emotions coming out of him. He really, honestly, truly loves me. I could tell.

When we finally released I sighed. He hugged me tighter.

"We're going to leave. Leave Forks until its safe for you. I promise we'll come back." Jacob looked me straight into the eyes and they were filled with an apologetic look.

"Oh," I breathed out, "ah, um, but…my parents…my family?" I was too confused to make a proper sentence. So we were just going to leave. I couldn't say goodbye to my mother or father or Alice or Jasper or Emmett or Rosalie. Grandma Esme.

"We'll come back. I swear. We need to leave." Jacob said as he moved me slowly back into the car. I yawned. "Sleepy, beautiful?" he smiled a Jacob-y smile. I simply nodded. I knew we were going to come back. Even if I had to wait years, he promised, we would return.

Instead of putting me in the passenger seat, he opened the left back door. He lifted me so gently into the car and laid me down on the seat. He took of his jacket and placed it on top of me.

* * *

I drifted into sleep, the car ride seemed very ominous, like we were travelers who had no place to go. Wrong. We really _were_ travelers with no place to go. I woke up.

"Where are we going?" I asked sitting up, I looked out the window. I saw trees…trees, and more trees. Wow, real interesting. The sky was a soft, dawn blue. It was beautiful.

" I dunno…" Jacob's words were slurred with sleepiness.

"Can I drive? You're quite tired." I said as I quickly climbed into the passenger seat.

"Noimfine." Jacob shook his head, "I'm fine." he yawned, then sighed. He knew he just lost this battle.

"Yay, now pull over, Jakey." I kissed his cheek as he did so.

He got out and walked around the front of a car. I didn't feel like getting out so I just climbed over the consul.

Jacob sat in the passenger seat and closed his eyes, I was buckling my seat belt. "Jake, where am I going?" I asked poking Jake in the cheek.

He jumped and I laughed. "Oh," he opened his very sleepy eyes, "ah, just keep driving south. Use the navigation system, Ness. Somewhere sunny in California." He closed his eyes again.

I sighed reaching up to touch the touch screen to the navigation system. I put in L.A. then the address of my favorite celebrity. Don't ask how I know that….

It was being difficult, I sat messing with it for about twenty minutes. Then it beeped. "Going to New York, New York." the mechanical voice said. I groaned. I tried again. It worked this time.

I started the car again and headed in the direction the navigation system told me to go. I drove and drove for hours with a sleeping, snoring, Jacob in the car.

The sun was slowly fading to the west, Jacob woke. We were on an interstate in a city. L.A. My eyes were bored with the stupid traffic.

"Hey," Jake said, "L.A?" He sounded surprised.

"Yeah," I said sounding bored. I couldn't wait to see his reaction. I turned and looked at him.

"Ummm…ok then…" He made a really weird face then smiled. He opened to clove-department, looking for the emergency cell phone.

"I've already called a hotel, chill." I laughed. He looked at me funny.

"It's not safe for you to talk on a cell phone and drive at the same time, young ma'am." he gave me a playful glare and shaking his head.

"Oh, drats." I laughed. It was so easy to be with Jacob, not only because I love him but because he was so funny. If he didn't have a sense of humor, he'd be stupid and controlling and just a sad person.

We finally got out of traffic and to the hotel. We sat there in the parking lot for a second, just relaxing. I could see some shops just about a block away. I needed a new outfit and Jacob did too.

I reached over across Jake, to the glove department, and found the credit card sitting right on top. It even had my name on it. There was also some cash, I grabbed about forty dollars and closed the box.

Before I could lean back into the seat, Jacob kissed me. We pulled back. I stared in his pretty brown eyes. He smiled.

"Let's go shopping!" I said with fake enthusiasm, with a very fake, cheesy smile. He laughed.

* * *

Three hours and twelve new outfits later. We were both ready for sleep. I checked us into the hotel and we went up the grand stairs to the room.

It was very modern with abstract shapes and with lots of white and black. There was a small kitchen with a microwave and tiny oven and stove, a living room with a huge whit couch and purple pillows and a dark wooded coffee table, a large bedroom with a view of the city.

I looked at Jacob who I thought was behind me with the bags but he was already in the little fridge, looking for food. I just stood there and watched him. He was perfect.

He stood up tall after searching the fridge for something, with a disappointed look across his face. He looked around at the little counter and found nothing. He seemed upset.

I laughed and pointed at the phone. I walked over to him and held up the room service card. He took it and said "Ohhhhhhhh!" but he stretched it out.

After Jacob had called down for food and we were done it was about two-thirty in the morning. I was sleepy as helk. Jacob seemed really tired too.

I took a shower and put on a new pair of pajamas and I brushed my teeth with a new tooth brush. I took all but four pillows off the huge bed and tossed them to the floor. I climbed into the cool sheets, I really wanted Jacob.

Right as I was thinking this, Jacob's warm arms wrapped around me. I drifted to sleep.

_My mother standing fifty yards away, her hair blowing in the wind, tears running down her face. My father was laying dead in the grass- _I jumped up from that evil dream. It was horrible. First off they both seemed human. Second, my mother was crying over my dead father's body. What if that really would happen? What were my parents doing right as I thought this? Were they even still alive?

I thought over the dream again. No that was impossible, my parents are vampires. They wouldn't die like that. They'd have to be ripped to shreds then burned. Not like a human just dying simply and quietly, totally painless.

I rolled to my other side and there was Jacob with his head under a pillow. Nice, Jake.

Bella Cullen's Point of View

The phone rang, breaking my kiss with Edward. He got up to go get it.I watched his eyes leave mine and then to the phone.

"Hello," his beautiful voice sang.

"_Edward, listen." _Jacob's voice was frantic on the other side. What happened? "_Carlisle is alive, I think. Rensemee and I were driving down the road, just turning on to the main road and he was there. In the middle of the street. He said 'Nessie, is that you?' and Nessie said yes back. He smelled just like Carlisle too, but I'm unsure."_

Edward's eyes were wide in shock. I let out a gasp.

"Get Rensemee out of here. Very far and don't come back until we call." Edward rushed into the phone.

"_So I'm taking Nessie and leaving?_" Jacob sounded breathless. No, no, no, no. I can't just let my daughter _and_ my best friend just leave. I had to say goodbye. In person.

"Yes, please go somewhere sunny and well populated. Take good care of her, Jacob. I trust you with that. Be good to her. She loves you." Edward was sad but he wanted to keep Rensemee safe. "Start over, buy a house, go to school, stay together. Goodbye, Jacob."

"_Yes, Goodbye."_ The line went dead just in time for the front door to make a loud crash as it shattered down on the floor.

**What did you think? Good or Bad? What should Jake and Nessie do first? I personally think I'm going to make the next chapter their wedding. Seriously, I want your feedback. Please. More this weekend.**


	6. Humans

**Please review. BTW, while I was writing this I was listening to Lady Gaga so it's a little…sexy.**

**Ok, the Nessie and Jake scenes are lighthearted. The vampire scenes are DRAMATIC!!! **

**Previously**

"_So I'm taking Nessie and leaving?_" Jacob sounded breathless. No, no, no, no. I can't just let my daughter _and_ my best friend just leave. I had to say goodbye. In person.

"Yes, please go somewhere sunny and well populated. Take good care of her, Jacob. I trust you with that. Be good to her. She loves you." Edward was sad but he wanted to keep Rensemee safe. "Start over, buy a house, go to school, stay together. Goodbye, Jacob."

"_Yes, Goodbye."_ The line went dead just in time for the front door to make a loud crash as it shattered down on the floor.

Bella Cullen Point of View

A vampire with dark eyes and blonde hair busted through the front door, breaking off the hinges with a snap. She stood their and blinked at my family and myself.

"Who the hell are you?" Rosalie asked the blonde girl who was just as beautiful as her.

"My name Michelle and I'm here to warn you." She snapped back at Rosalie.

She had gorgeous, platinum, blonde hair and was of normal height. Her pale face had a very high cheek bones and an adorable button nose. **(A/N: I'm just here to lighten the mood…with a corn cob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made put of coal…LOL…sorry…get serious, Hales…)** She had dark red eyes with hints of silver in them. She was dressed in a dirty, white wedding dress that was blood stained.

"About what?" Jasper stepped forward in a crouch like he was about to attack her. Alice was searching the future with a worried look on her face. I just stood there like the sky was blue and the birds were singing. Wait. EH!?

Why couldn't I move? I tried and tried but my legs wouldn't move forward and why wasn't my shield going out? _EDWARD! _I screamed in my head.

He just stood their looking at me with a worried expression. "Bella, are you alright?" He walked over to me and took my hand. My arm felt lifeless.

Then it all went dark.

Edward Cullen's Point of View

I looked over at Bella who was almost slouching, like she was dead or something. Her eyes looked tired, her head titled to the left, her arms looked floppy.

"Bella , are you alright?" I asked walking over to her, taking one of her hands. It felt lifeless. Her eyes went dead and she collapsed.

"BELLA?!" I caught her before she fell any further. She was gone. Her breathing stopped, her face was blank. Could a vampire die this way?

"MICHELLE, DID YOU DO THIS!?" Emmett was screaming, I was still holding a dead Bella. Then something happened.

A soft, quick beating began in Bella's chest. It got louder. A heartbeat. I gasped.

"B-Bella?" I choked out, I felt like dying. I was still frozen around her body. Her eyes fluttered open. Their deep brown color had me so confused. Could she really be human again?

She felt so…warm and her smell hit me too hard. It was mind blowing. It was like the first day she was at Forks, my mind searching for a reason not to kill her. No, she was my Bella. My _human _Bella. I loved her.

She looked up at me, her eyes scared. "E-Edward? W-W-What is going on?" Her voice was her normal human voice. I missed it. "Where are we?" She looked around at the cottage.

"Bella? Are you human!?" Alice head snapped up to Jasper. Who I hadn't realized had attacked Michelle and had her pinned.

"I don't know. Edward, can I stand by myself, please?" Her brown, human glowing eyes burned into mine. Her cheeks were now a soft pink. I go of her except I kept one hand. I still held her close.

Her body didn't seem as full, her arms were small and non-muscular. Her hips not as full. Her skin was a soft ivory.

My Bella was a human. How? Why? My breakable, delicate, Bella was back.

* * *

**Rensemee Carlie Cullen Point of View**

The sun shined brightly through the big window, my eyes opened slowly. The room was cheerful and happy. The light colored walls seemed to shimmer gold. The dark purple chair in the bedroom corner sat a very cute bag.

I sat up, Jacob was already up and was taking a shower. I stretched and _tried _to run my fingers. My hand got stuck.

I stood up and tried to untwine my hair from my fingers, no luck. I got a brush from the bedside table. It got stuck too. I grabbed the handle and pulled as hard as I could but then my head collided with the floor.

"Ow," I whimpered. At least the brush was out and so was my hand. I rubbed the top of my head, there was a large bruise appearing there.

"You OK?" Jacob said coming out of the bathroom shirtless with a pair of Nike shorts. Very sexy, I sighed.

"Yeah…" I laughed standing up. I was still in my PJs. Hmm…I needed clothes.

I walked over to the closest where last night I put the clothes. It was a huge closet for a hotel. I lollygagged until I found a bright green t-shirt and a pair of black jeans.

I ran to the bathroom with out tripping and got changed and walked out to the smell of food.

I walked out of the bedroom to find Jacob stuffing his face in front of the wide TV. Sponge Bob was on and Jake was laughing hysterically. Very mature.

On the coffee table was a enough pancakes to feed eight people, an entire pound of bacon, varieties of cereal, four glasses of orange juice and one glass of chocolate milk. What the hell?

"Why is there so much food?" I asked sitting against Jacob on the couch. He just looked at me with his mouth full of food. I had to laugh, he looked very stupid. He nodded to the food with his head.

Twelve minutes later, everything was gone. I felt fat, I'd eaten so much. Jacob knew all of my favorites. Especially, chocolate milk. Yum.

Chocolate milk was something I discovered when I was young. Alice had taken me to the mall for new shoes and I saw it. In the beautiful, packed food court there was a little cart selling milk. I ran right up to it and, without knowing how much, threw the milk man two-hundred dollars. He looked at me and handed me a chocolate milk, then he said "Come back anytime for free chocolate milk."

I laughed at my little memory, getting a weird look from Jacob. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his hot arms around me. I sighed.

Even though I missed my family, I was so happy with Jacob, I didn't miss them as much. I was trying to think of ways to contact Mom or Dad or Alice or anybody. Then it hit me.

_What if they are all dead?_ My mind raced into the conclusion. My heart sped up, so did my breathing. I small whimper escaped my lips. Before I knew it, I was full out crying.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Jacob sat me in his lap. His big brown eyes poured into mine. I couldn't breathe. My heart skipped a beat. I just leaned my head against his chest and tried to relax.

**Jacob Black's Point of view (A/N: Why doesn't Jacob have a middle name? Review. Make up your own middle name for Jacob. GOOD LUCK!!!)**

My Rensemee laid her head against my chest and was completely still. I could see her face, her eyes red and puffy from crying. She was still so beautiful.

_When? _I asked myself. I was going to marry her soon, that way she was mine and I could keep her.

I already knew why she was upset, I could tell when I looked into her beautiful eyes. She was thinking of her parents dead. The pack would never let that happen.

"Jacob," Nessie whispered. I kissed the top of her head.

"Yes?" I mumbled into her hair. Her hair smelled so wonderful, it was sweet but not too sweet like a vampire. But it wasn't as plain as a human's. It was wonderful, no real words could explain it.

"Let's go do something, I'm not bored, I just need to get out." She lifted her head off my chest, so she could sit up. Her hair was wild, I had to laugh.

"Ok," my voice still hinted humor. I picked her up and placed her gently on her feet, I stood up at the same time. She smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Wait, I need to do something first." I stepped away from her soft grip and ran to the bathroom. I shifted into a wolf after stripping down into nothing.

**Rensemee Cullen's Point of View**

"Wait, I need to do something," his eyes wide and amused. He stepped away quickly and jogged to the bathroom. I giggled. What on earth was he doing?

About nine minutes later, he came out. Sadly, his tee shirt was backwards. I laughed, he looked around confused. I walked right up to him and did something totally unexpected.

I grabbed the edges of his shirt and pulled it up, he lifted his arms over his head as I pulled it around his neck. His eyes were wild the entire time. I threw the shirt on the ground and stepped closer.

I placed on hand on his chest, the other I wrapped around his waste. I forced him to move closed to me. I pressed my body close to his, his eyes now looked pleased. I stretched up farther to press my lips to his. He kissed me back roughly back. Let's just say, I wasn't bored anymore.

It was the best day ever. Magical, really.

* * *

I woke up in the morning, I felt amazing. Jacob laid beside me in the bed. He was still asleep with a big grin on his face. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

I went to take a shower when I noticed that Jake's phone had a missed called, from Dad. I coughed and took a quick shower. I got dressed and sprinted back to the phone.

I called the number back, "Hello," answered the stressed tone of my Dad.

"DAD!!" I laughed into the phone.

"Nessie, I miss you so much. How are you? What have you been up to?" His voice cheered up. In the back ground I heard a different voice, it was my mom's , but it sounded different. "is that Rensemee?"

"Uhhhhhh…." I tried to explain. I went over this conversation in my head for a few seconds _Well, nothing much, went shopping, watched TV, oh yeah, I had sex Jacob. Yep, we're not even married._ I shuddered at the thought of telling Dad.

"Nessie…" Dad's voice called over the phone. I shook my head to loosen the thought away. I had to get it out before I accidentally said it out loud.

"Oh, sorry, distracted." I laughed, "Um, nothing much, went shopping, watched some TV, looking up some schools to go to. Making some arrangements for our wedding, ya know, nothing really." I lied a lot. Something warm touched my ear. Jacobs cheek. Ha-ha.

"Oh, that's nice. Um, Rensemee, please don't over react and you have to stay there, in LA." Dad's voice was overly cautious.

"OK, Dad, what's wrong?!" I was frantic.

"Nothing really, it's just, your mother and I are," I expected the worst, "humans, again." I took a deep breath. Not that bad, I guess.

"How?" I sounded clueless and I was. Was it possible for a vampire to be able to become human again? And how?

"Michelle, again, she came here and warned us about Carlisle. It turns out that she was just her to kill you, but you weren't here so she changed me and you're mother human. She has a gift. Just at a glance she could changed humans or vampires to humans." He sounded fascinated. "Carlisle is alive and well, Esme came back too. The pack took care of Michelle and another little one named Cody."

"How long are you staying human?" My voice sounded distant. Jacob didn't seem surprised. He must've knew and didn't tell me. Grr…

"I'm getting changed tomorrow and your mother will be changed the day after, I'm not excited," My dad's human voice wasn't any different from his vampire voice. "We're going to track down Oliver's coven shortly after."

"Good luck, Dad, the crazy new born." I giggled. I heard a thud on the other line.

"Ah, sorry, I fell." He apologized.

"Daddy, you're clumsy!" I laughed wildly. A pathetic growling sound was weak.

"Shut up. Your mother would like to speak to you." He said.

"Ok, Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, little girl." The smile in his voice was a silly smile.

"Rensemee, I miss you so much, I wish you could come home," Mom cooed into the phone.

"I miss you too, mom, I can't come home. I'm sorry. Oh my gosh, If I don't get something off my chest I'll explode." Dramatic 'Phew' sound.

"Can Dad hear?" I whispered into the phone.

"No. What's wrong?!" Her tone was exactly the same frantic tone I had.

"Nothing, it's just that," I started talking really fast. "Last night, Jake and I did something. I broke a rule of your's and Dad's."

"What might that be?"

"I had sex with Jacob." I slurred the words together.

"Oh, no, Nessie! You promised to your father and I that you'd get married first. Why?" Oh, god, was I going to have to explain how we got started.

"Um, Mom, really?" I sounded funny and my voice went up an octave. Please.

"Er, I guess, no, um, I have to go. GO get married. Now." Mom's voice was demanding.

"ok, I guess, um, I love you, Mom." I almost started to cry but I held myself together.

"I love you, too, goodbye, Rensemee." She sounded like she was crying.

I hung up the phone and turned to Jacob who had his arms wrapped around me and his cheek to my ear. He lifted his head so that it rested in my hair. I buried my face into his chest. We stayed there for a few moments.

"So, today is our wedding day?" His voice was not it usual relaxed tone. It was low and nervous.

"Yep," I pulled away from him and skipped over to the phone. I order some food while Jakey went to go take a shower.

While I was waiting for room service, I thought about what to do to get married and what about a honey moon? Maybe we'll go to Mexico or Canada or New York. Ugh. So hard to choose.

The quick knock on the door startled me. I got up to answer it, a tall figure stood in the door way along with a small, tiny framed girl.

"Hey!" I said giving Alice and Jasper a hug.

"Hello, Nessie! WE'VE MISSED YOU SO MU-CH!" Alice chimed at the top of her lungs. I covered my ears and laughed at the same time. She began to sing a weird random tune with made up words and a high pitched tone, it was really loud.

"Hi, Nessie." Jazz mouthed while my ears were still covered. I laughed even harder. When my silly aunt was done singing, I took my hands.

"Nessie, what the hell-Oh, hi, Jazz, Alice." I looked at Jacob wave to them and smiled politely. He was wearing a pair of PJ pants with wolves on them and a black t-shirt. I laughed and a light giggled and a low chuckle behind me told me Alice and Jasper were thinking the same thing: _Jacob you look so stupid._

"Why are you guys here? I mean, don't take it the wrong way or anything, but you could've warned us. And how did you even find us?" I looked back to my aunt and uncle who were both wearing a huge grin.

"Ok, stupid, young Nessie." Alice said playfully, "the Volvo has GPS which means we know where you are at all times, it's a tracker. And, gosh, my own niece doesn't like me." Alice began to fake whine. "We're _all_ here for you're wedding, silly."

My eyes widened. This news was very surprising and I wasn't expecting this.

"A-what?" Jacob was just as confused as I was. I felt him approach me from behind, he wrapped his arms around my waste. Jasper gave him an odd look.

Then standing in the door way were two lovely people, who I had a hard time recognizing them.

The girl had very-fair skin very pink cheeks. Her dark brown hair fell a few inches below her shoulder blades. Her body was small and slender. Her eyes sparkled a chocolate brown, that's the only way I could identify her as my mother.

The boy, I shall say, was very handsome. He had peach colored skin and messy bronze colored hair. He was my dad, obviously, but it was very strange to see him with emerald green eyes rather then his vampire eyes I was used to.

I stared at them in complete shock. They were definitely humans. I took a deep breath, then it hit me. The fragrance filled the room. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

I wiggled my way out of Jacob's arms and ran forward to attack my own parents.

**Hiya, sorry it took so long. I've been busy. So there will be a few more chapters but I promise next chapter will be more exciting. They'll be a wedding, which is gonna be hard for me because I've been to like 2 weddings. So yeah, I might take me a little while. Ok, please review 'cuase it you don't I'll go really slow. Happy Holidays!!!**


	7. AN

**Hello, everyone, I just want to say a few things. First off, I changed my screen name, I do that every now and then. My new name is _Dorks in Forks_. Yeah.**

**Another thing is that, I will be taking a little bit longer to update after the holidays. I know, I suck. Oh well.**

**My friend Aly, WriterDancerActress10, has some great stories. You should read them. Seriously, why are you wasting you're time reading this stupid message that is way to long and not reading her stories!? C'mon. See that little word at the top that says _search_? Well, click it and type W-r-i-t-e-r-D-a-n-c-e-r-A-c-t-r-e-s-s-1-0. GO TYPE NOW!!**

**So that's about it. Thanks to all your kind reviews, I love you for that. Thanks for reading this, now go read Aly's stories. NOW!!!!!!!**

**Ok**

**Dorks in Forks**


	8. Fighting, Love and Puking, life is great

**Hello, my dear readers! How are you? Its been almost 5 months. Sorry, I really have nothing to say other then I've been a little depressed lately and I really didn't want to write. I really am sorry. BTW! Who loves Paramore!!?!!?!! I do!!!! I recently discovered Paramore and now I can't stop listening to them!!! What is your favorite Paramore song?! Mine's Brick By Boring Brick or Misery Business or That's What You Get!! Enjoy this chapter and review too! Love, Hales**

"RENESMEE! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" My mother screamed at me. I felt my father's hands trying to push my away but my strength was too much for him.

I grabbed his left hand and sunk in my teeth. His blood was warm and tasted better then anything I'd ever had. Suddenly, the rest of the world was gone.

I was taken out of my peaceful dream by someone yanking my hair back.

I screamed when someone wrapped their elbow around my neck, making it harder to breath. My eyes squeezed tight and my heart pounded restlessly in my chest.

"EMMETT! Not so hard! She can't breathe!" I felt the grip around my neck lighten but it was still really hard to breath.

I could smell the blood in the air again and it sent me on a frenzy again but I stopped this time. Well, I didn't stop. Emmett stopped me.

I immediately felt guilty when I looked down and say my own father on the ground with a head wound and a bleeding hand. His agonized green eyes.

Then I looked to my mother. Her eyes filled with tears as she stuttered words to her husband. She was on her knees beside him.

Alice was on the other side of Dad, looking at his head. It must've been bleeding from when I ran at Mom full speed but he got in the way first and his head hit the door frame on the way down.

"I-I'm a terrible person." I whispered to myself. Jacob was now standing in front of me. He looked devastated.

Emmett let go and I fell into Jacob's arms. I cried. I cried hard and long. Jacob murmured things like "Shh…baby, its not your fault." and "You're my beautiful little monster, you couldn't hurt anyone." We slid silently down the hotel wall, me still in his hot arms.

Then, it all came to me. I didn't want anything but him. I brought my face closer to his. The smell coming off his skin was amazing.

Almost like he could read my mind, our lips collided with each other. That normal kissed evolved into a French kiss. Next, Jacob was pinning me against the wall. My hands tangled into his hair. He Didn't seem to want to go further because there were other people in the room.

He pulled back leaving me gasping for air. I looked around the room dizzy. I thought back over what had happened before pout make-out session.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I'm a terrible person." I spoke barely a whisper. I broke down again. Sobbing into Jacob's chest.

This time he moved me to our bedroom. I was sitting on the bed on Jacob's lap. I could hear people talking, someone who wasn't in my family. We both listened.

"Sir, are you all right?" an older man's rough voice asked I guessed my dad.

"Yes, thank you." Dad was lying.

"No, you're head is bleeding. What happened? My name is Philip, by the way." Philip said.

"I'm just a little clumsy." Dad chuckled.

I shifted in Jacob's lap, twisting my head to meet his throat, I kissed him. His eyes met mine. One black eyebrow rose, confused. I would have laughed but I was too upset still.

"C'mon, no girly giggle?" Jacob threw up his arms in fake frustration.

Wow, my Jacob was slow sometimes. Wasn't he right there when I attacked my own father?! I mean…I guess….I dunno."

Has he ever attacked anyone he loved?…His own father? Billy? I really don't think he has but no is not the time to ask.

I need to feel happier, if I had attacked any other human--other then Mom-- I would have felt bad but not as bad as I did attacking someone I loved. The only good side I can see is that I didn't kill him.

Yeah, and I'm not venomous so he's not turning into a vampire. Why am I so upset? I hurt him but he's not dangerously hurt. So I'm going to try and pretend that never happened.

"Um, Jake, Ness." Emmett boomed but not loud but still boomed. I jumped a little.

"Yeah?" Jacob called back. He immediately picked me up and sat me on my feet. I nearly fell but I caught myself before Jacob even noticed. He never took his eyes off the door.

I ran over to the door, Jacob following me closely. His hand was on my hip. It was almost weird, with anyone else it would be, but Jacob made it was completely normal.

My dad was sitting on the couch now, with an icepack on the back of his hand. He looked fine, his head wound had been stitched up--that was fast--and his hand stopped bleeding.

I really needed to apologize but I was afraid to get to close. I sighed.

Jacob's hand let go and gripped my hand.

"Dad," I said nearly a whisper. His head snapped up, it wasn't as fast as I was used to. "I'm really sorry. I should have so much more control but I am still a kid in a way. I really love you and I feel completely awful for doing that to you." Tears welded in my eyes.

Dad stood up and walked clumsily over to me. I released Jacob's hand to hug him.

"You don't have to worry, Renesmee." He whispered in my ear and hugged me.

* * *

Two Months and three days Later

Oh my. The best months of my life I swear. Jacob and I got married. Got a house. Mom and Dad were changed, again. They weren't blood thirsty, thank god. Life was pretty good.

But there are lots of bad things. Grandma is still missing. Grandpa "Carlisle" was actually fake but the real, _human_ Carlisle was being held captive. Somewhere. Grandpa Charlie isn't getting better. Oliver's coven is going to attack sometime in the next few weeks. With the Volturi. Not good.

Everyone was trying to be more optimistic lately. We don't want to bad to come so will continue to have fun and love life. It was rather simple if you really thought about it. Why think bad if its just going to get worse?

I sat up in our bed and looked out the window. It's Tuesday and its finally sunny. I looked to my other side, Jacob was still asleep, with a pillow over most of his face.

That seemed to be the way Jacob always slept. With a pillow over half his face.

"Jacob," I whispered getting closer to his face. I could feel his warm breathe on my face. He wouldn't be able to see me when he first woke up, do to the pillow.

I propped myself up on my right elbow and moved my left hand over to the pillow. Just before I got there, Jacob's hand grabbed my wrist. He laughed.

"You can't fool me, baby." He smiled and took the pillow off his face. He still looked sleepy but I think he looked at his best when he first wakes up, like his skin glows and his eyes aren't glossed over with lack of sleep.

"Are you hungry? Because I'm _really _hungry." He spoke quickly, like an evil squirrel. "Hmmm…I want some food. You want food? Bacon. Oh yes, yes. Bacon. That is the most amazing thing ever….other then you. And scrambled eggs. Oh yes… Hmmm….waffles? Yes waffles." I felt a sharp, twisting pain in my stomach. **(the evil squirrel thing is actually an Idea I got from the person I like…)**

I hopped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, accentually breaking the door frame on the way there, as I slammed the door. I leaned over the toilet. Oh, nasty, _nasty_.

"Ness? You okay?!" Jacob soon came after me but paused at the door. I continued to puke my brains out. Nastiness.

A slight pause in the vomiting allowed me to talk. "Yeah, Jake, I'm Ok. Don't come-" then I puked…again.

"I'm coming in." Jake said slowly as he opened the door. I think I was done. I didn't know.

I looked up. Jacob was kneeling beside me with a distressed look on his face. I flushed the toilet and stood up.

My clammy, hot forehead was washed by none other then Jacob, within seconds, I felt better. The hallow feeling in my stomach made me think one thing. Food.

He picked me up off the tile floor and carried me into the bedroom. He set me on the bed, leaning down so his eyes could meet mine.

"Renesmee, are you okay?" he asked, completely serious.

"Why is it such a big deal? I puked. Wow." I said with sarcasm, everyone always made a big deal out of every little thing. I wasn't dying. My head wasn't falling off. I wasn't on fire. Though, I never had thrown up before, I've seen people on TV throw up all the time.

Jacob picked me up, again, people never think that I can walk. Ever. But I can.

"Put me the hell down, I can walk." I snapped. I was in a bad mood today. But even at that, I felt awful for saying that to him. I wanted to cry.

"Okay," he set me on my feet with defeat in his eyes. He looked confused. I'd never said anything mean, bitchy or anything in that nature my entire life to him. Well except for when I was about the size of a fourteen year old.

I was hanging out with one of my human friends, Lily Mile, and Jacob came up behind me and gave me a hug. I thought he was trying to make my friend jealous so I yelled mean, cruel things at him. He laughed at me.

But now Jacob wasn't laughing at my fiery, kitten temper. He was confused, still. That _was_ the first time I threw up. Or even gotten sick for that matter.

"Um, Jake, I'm sorry." I said running my hand over his bare chest. "I don't know what with me today. I really am sorry. You know I'm never mad at you, right?"

I was worried over Jacob not loving me anymore after I was rude. I hated being rude or even being around rude people.

"Renesmee," he spoke my full, normally unused name carefully. "Of chorus I forgive you." he kissed my head.

"Jacob?" I called him.

"Yup?" he mumbled against my forehead.

"I'm hungry." there was no denying it. I was hungry. Really hungry. For human food.

I normally distasted human food but I had a _huge_ craving for meat. Any type too. Not just chicken. Not just steak. I wanted all of them on a plate, waiting for me at the kitchen table.

Jacob laughed, "I love you." This made me smile. I wasn't going to be a brat anymore.

I sat at the table, after I brushed my teeth, waiting for the bacon to cook, staring at Jacob's prefect body. And thinking.

He turned around, smiling. "Are you staring at my sexiness?" He laughed. He tried to make his expression "sexy" but it was not any sexier then his normal face. I laughed.

"Yes, I am. Now be a good puppy and go get the news paper." I laughed. He found my teasing cute.

"Woof!" he left the room. I smiled to myself. _Jacob you don't know how much I love you._

**Well that was interesting. Hmmm….maybe more….soon…..I guess. Ah….I don't know. Later! And also, I dunno if some of this information is weird because I lost my mind set. If its messed up just ignore it. Sorry.**


	9. Update! I'm Back!

Hi guys. Here's the thing. I miss Twilight. SO I'm going to try to get back into it, starting with reading all the books. I'm going to try and start writing again. Sorry if you thought this was a story: Just an update. (: Peace

Haley


End file.
